Alchemy leveling guide
This is a general guide to some of the cost-efficient strategies for leveling your alchemy. 1-55 Getting from 1 to 55 is easy enough. You need to collect 60 Peacebloom, 60 Silverleaf, and 60 Empty Vials to make 60 Minor Healing Potions. Make all of them up and this should get you to skill 60. Keep the Minor Healing Potions, you will use them as ingredients in the next step. Talk to the appropriate trainer to become a Journeyman Alchemist and train the Lesser Healing Potion. You have to be level 10 to become a Journeyman Alchemist. 55-125 Use the minor healing potions made earlier to make Lesser Healing Potions to get to 110. If you didn't reach 110, make Elixir of Wisdom until you do. You require 50 Minor Healing Potions, and 50 Briarthorn to make 50 Lesser Healing Potions; 5 Mageroyal, 10 Briarthorn, and 5 Empty Vials to make 5 Elixir of Wisdom. At 110 you can learn the healing potion recipe. Make some Healing Potions (15 Bruiseweed, 15 Briarthorn, and 15 Leaded Vials to make 15 Healing Potions). Once you hit 125 talk to the appropriate trainer to become an Expert Alchemist. You have to be level 20 to become an Expert Alchemist. 125-200 Make some more healing potions to get to skill 140. At 130 Fire Oil (2x ) becomes available, can level to 165, or make 15 lesser mana potions (15 Mageroyal, 15 Stranglekelp, and 15 Empty Vials) to get to 155. Then get the training for greater healing potions (30 Liferoot, 30 Kingsblood, and 30 Leaded Vials) to make 30 Greater Healing Potion to get to 185. Make 15 Elixirs of Agility (15 Stranglekelp, 15 Goldthorn, and 15 Leaded Vials) to get to 200. Once you hit 200, talk to the appropriate trainer to become an Artisan Alchemist. As of patch 2.4 the capital city trainers will train you all the way up to 300. You will still have to be level 35 to become an Artisan Alchemist. 200-265 Make some more Elixirs of Agility to get to 210. Make five Elixirs of Greater Defense until 215 (5 Wild Steelbloom, 5 Goldthorn, 5 Leaded Vial) and then make 15 Superior Healing Potions until 230 (15 Sungrass, 15 Khadgar's Whisker, 15 Crystal Vial). Make 20 Elixirs of Detect Undead to get to 250 (20 Arthas' Tears, 20 Crystal Vial) and 15 Elixirs of Greater Agility to get to 265 (15 Sungrass, 15 Goldthorn, 15 Crystal Vial). 265-300 Learn the Superior Mana Potion and the Major Healing Potion recipes from Master Alchemists. Alternatively, both potions can be trained at Lorokeem, the Master Alchemy Trainer in Shattrath Lower City, or from the Master Alchemy trainer in Stonard. Make 20 Superior Mana Potions to get to skill 285, (40 Sungrass, 40 Blindweed, 20 Crystal Vial) and 15 Major Healing Potions to get to 300, (30 Golden Sansam, 15 Mountain Silversage, 15 Crystal Vial). Congratulations, you now have a skill of 300 in alchemy. 300-325 Leveling from 300 to 325 is easy. Visit the alchemy trainer in Outland (Alchemist Gribble for Alliance, Apothecary Antonivich for Horde). Learn Master Alchemy. He can teach you a number of recipes that require Felweed (the basic Outland herb), Imbued Vials, and one of the top-level Old World herbs: Dreamfoil, Mountain Silversage, or Golden Sansam. Since Golden Sansam is usually the cheapest of all, it is most economical to make Volatile Healing Potions. You can get almost to 320 alchemy with just one stack of Felweed and one stack of Golden Sansam. You must be Level 50 or higher in order to learn Alchemy past 300. 325-350 The highest potion you can learn from the trainer, the Super Healing Potion, requires 325 alchemy. This is the potion you'll be making till approximately 340. If you reach Honored with Honor Hold (alliance) or Thrallmar (horde), you can buy the Elixir of Major Agility recipe and learn it at 330. Most other potions in this level range are rather useless, very hard to get, or require rare herbs. At 340-345 you can buy some new recipes from vendors. For alliance, visit Haalrun in Telredor (Zangarmarsh) and Leeli Longhaggle in Allerian Stronghold (Terokkar Forest). For horde, visit Daga Ramba in Thunderlord Stronghold (Blade's Edge). When choosing between Aldor and Scryer, keep in mind that Aldor has no alchemy recipes and Scryer has one (Elixir of Major Firepower, which requires 345 alchemy). 350-375 At 350 you can learn transmutation recipes. The only transmutation that you can easily learn creates Primal Might; it is sold by Skreah in northern Shattrath City. Two other transmutations that you can get on your own in a reasonable amount of time are those to transmute Earth to Water (revered with Sporeggar) and Fire to Earth (revered with Kurenai/Mag'har). Burning Crusade If you don't have the Wrath of the Lich King expansion, things will get slow past 360 because, unless you do a lot of reputation grinding, all of the recipes that you know (except transmutations) will turn green or gray. You'll have a choice of three recipes: * Super Mana Potion — requires Dreaming Glory; turns gray at 370 * Elixir of Major Defense — requires Ancient Lichen (grows in most 5-man instances in Outland, also from gathering ("herb skinning") from the corpses of Withered Giants in Zangarmarsh) * Major Dreamless Sleep Potion — requires Nightmare Vine (grows in Shadowmoon Valley) In addition, Fel Lotus will be useful for making discoveries of Burning Crusade recipes. These herbs are fairly cheap since the release of WotLK and stacks can usually be bought for around 5-7g each. Alternatively you can farm them yourself. Wrath of the Lich King See also: Alchemy grand master recipe Training Alchemy past skill 350 gets easier in WotLK as the Grand Master profession trainers have new recipes that can be learned from 350 onwards. These new recipes have easy-to-find ingredients and will begin at orange skill, so your chances of getting skill levels from them will be far higher than if you continue training with the Burning Crusade level recipes. *Resurgent Healing Potion required 350 skill and 2 Goldclover, which is commonly found across Borean Tundra and Howling Fjord. Turns green at 370 and gray at 380. *Wrath Elixir requires 355 skill, 2 Deadnettle and 1 Goldclover. Deadnettle is randomly gathered from Goldclover, Tiger Lily, Talandra's Rose and Frost Lotus nodes, so if you have picked up Goldclover whilst travelling you should already have a decent stock of Deadnettle. Turns green at 375 and gray at 385. Grand Master Alchemy profession trainers can be found in Warsong Hold, Valiance Keep, Vengeance Landing, Valgarde, and Dalaran. 375-400 You must be at least level 65 to become a grand master alchemist and raise the alchemy skill cap beyond level 375. Useful trainer recipes: *Pygmy Oil produces 1-2 oil and requires 375 skill and one Pygmy Suckerfish. Pygmy Suckerfish are commonly fished out of Northrend fish schools. Turns green at 385 and gray at 390. *Guru's Elixir requires 375 skill and 3 Pygmy Oil. It turns green at 385 and gray at 390. *Elixir of Mighty Strength requires 385 skill and 2 Tiger Lily. Turns green at 395 and gray at 400. *Elixir of Mighty Fortitude requires 390 skill and 4 Goldclover. Turns green at 400 and gray at 405. *Elixir of Mighty Agility requires 395 skill, 2 Goldclover and 2 Adder's Tongue. Turns green at 407 and gray at 415. *Elixir of Mighty Thoughts requires 395 skill, 2 Deadnettle and 1 Talandra's Rose. Turns green at 407 and gray at 415. 400-425 Useful trainer recipes: *Indestructible Potion requires 395 skill and 2 Icethorn. It turns green at 422 and gray at 430. *Transmute: Titanium requires 395 skill and 8 Saronite Bars. It's on a 20 hour shared cooldown with most metal and elemental transmutes, but it doesn't turn green until 430, making it one of the available recipes which isn't green or gray from 422 to 425. It turns gray at 440. *Northrend Alchemy Research requires 400 skill, 10 Goldclonver, 10 Adder's Tongue and 4 Talandra's Rose. It can only be used once per 3 days, but causes the discovery of a random alchemy recipe. All discovered Northrend potion and elixir recipes turn green at 422 and gray at 430. All discovered Northrend transmute recipes turn green at 415 and gray at 425. Northern Alchemy Research itself turns green at 422 and gray at 430. *Runic Healing Potion requires 405 skill, 1 Goldclover nad 2 Icethorn. It turns green at 417 and gray at 425. Make at least 10 if you plan on making an Endless Healing Potion (which is BoP and turns gray at 415). *Runic Mana Potion requires 410 skill, 2 Lichbloom and 1 Goldclover. It turns green at 422 and gray at 430. Make at least 10 if you plan on making an Endless Mana Potion (which is BoP and turns gray at 420). From 422 to 425, there are three options: *Indestructible, Mercurial or Mighty Alchemist Stones. They are bind on pickup, unique and have high material requirements, so don't make more than you plan on using yourself. Turn green at 425 and turn gray at 430. *Transmute: Titanium, which is on a 20 hour cooldown (this cooldown has been removed in the current PTR build of Patch 3.3.0). *Green recipes. 425-450 Useful trainer recipes: *Flask of the North requires 4 Frost Lotuses and 425 Alchemy. It's bind on pickup, reusable and the materials are rare and generally expensive, so you should only make one. Turns green at 445 and gray at 450. *Transmute: Earthsiege Diamond requires 425 skill, 1 Dark Jade, 1 Huge Citrine and 1 Eternal Fire. It's green at 440 and gray at 445. It doesn't have a cooldown. *Transmute: Skyflare Diamond requires 430 skill, 1 Bloodstone, 1 Chalcedony and 1 Eternal Air. They turn green at 445 and gray at 450. It doesn't have a cooldown. *Flask of Endless Rage, Flask of Pure Mojo, Flask of Stoneblood and Flask of the Frost Wyrm each require 435 skill and 1 Frost Lotus. Flask of Endless Rage requires 7 Lichbloom and 3 Goldclover. Flask of Pure Mojo requires 7 Icethorn and 3 Pygmy Oil. Flask of Stoneblood requires 7 Lichbloom and 3 Crystallized Life. Flask of the Frost Wyrm requires 5 Icethorn and 5 Lichbloom. Each of these flasks turn yellow at 450. See also *Herb *Herbs by area